Consumers can interact with merchants to conduct various financial payment transactions. For example, a consumer can conduct a transaction with a merchant at a point-of-sale system using cash, a transaction card, or other transaction object. Many point-of-sale systems include a computing device having a touch-screen or other flat surface. A display or other device having a flat surface may be difficult for a visually impaired person to use. Further, the flat surface lacks any edges or ridges or other ability to aide a user in using the device.